Dark Noises, Silent Lights
by Teyerin
Summary: Of course there would be repercussions for Dr. Rosen's revelation.  Dr. Calder and Steve Jinks assist the team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of the two SyFy shows. Will take responsibility for original Alpha characters and Warehouse artifacts.

Quick notes: Thanks to McCoylover and TheUninvited for beta-reading this; thanks to V. for the 'Gibbs delivered answer to the same question I ask all too often, and thanks to H. for keeping up with the over-caffeinated ramblings 'til the midnight hour….

Dark Noises, Silent Lights

The team reacts to Dr. Rosen's rocky road to recovery – under the care of Dr. Vanessa Calder and her assistant, Steve Jinks. Post Alphas finale/pre-Warehouse 13 S3 finale.

Friday night

Bill Harken made the detour onto Burton Street, through a residential area far from where he or either of his passengers needed to be, but he knew neither of them would mind. It was a drive that had become routine for almost a year, a useless hope held on to in vain, but a hope he held nevertheless. Tonight was no different, save for the full moon.

Pulling into the driveway of the two-story house, Bill wished he could see the familiar car, a sign of occupancy and life. Nothing had changed, not even the emptiness of the mailbox he checked - another silly habit that Gary Bell decided to comment on.

"It's rude to do that, Bill. It's rude and it's wrong." The young man tugged at the wristband he wore. "Besides, there are still no signals inside."

"Tonight could be different," he said, as if that wish could be true.

Before he could knock, Rachel Pirzad's eyes widened. "Bill, I hear a heartbeat, faint, erratic." He amped up, preparing to break down the door. Rachel stopped him. "From the back yard."

The three of them ran to the back, Bill in the lead. What they saw by the limited moonlight stopped them in their tracks.

"Bill-!"

He dove in, reached the bottom of the pool and scooped the unconscious body in his arms. Rachel already spread out a towel and a robe to cushion the body. Pulse was weak, skin very pale. Brushing the damp gray, black hair aside, the eyes seemed…distant and lost.

Bill knelt beside Dr. Lee Rosen and began rescue breaths, relieved to hear Rachel take charge.

"Gary, find the number for Dr. Vanessa Calder. Tell her-." Lights illuminated the once dark patio.

"All right," Gary said, taking charge of his part. Rachel assisted Bill.

She checked Dr. Rosen's pulse as Bill continued breathing for them both. "You could have broken your neck diving in like-." They were both startled by an intake of breath by Rosen.

"Good thing I didn't," Bill quipped while rolling back on his heels.

"He has his own doctor," Gary said to either the doctor or the duo. "Right now, we don't trust him, so we need you to make a house call. Fine. Fine. I'll tell them. Fine. Bye."

Bill kept his eyes on Rosen. "What did the good doctor say, Gary?"

"She will be here soon. She's getting on a train now. It's better that way. Less hassle."

"Hey, doc," Bill said, carrying him inside and then sat him on the couch. "It isn't good therapy to scare your patients like that."

Gary gathered all of the blankets he could find. "We have to make him warm. He's cold and wrinkled now."

"Yes, Gary," Rachel said. "Bill, I'm going to grab some dry clothes for him."

He nodded without looking up. Instead, the special agent's eyes narrowed as he took the time to exam the patient. Too many bruises in front, terrible scars on the wrists. The dark circles under Rosen's eyes only heightened the sunken cheeks.

"I'm calling my mother," Gary said, going to adjacent room. "I'm staying here." Bill gave a sigh of relief, both to Gary's decision and Rachel's arrival.

As Bill sat Rosen up, Rachel's expression confirmed his fears which in turn angered him. They quickly dressed their doctor, their boss, their mentor, and friend. The entire time the older man didn't utter a sound, blinking against the brightness. When they had finished, Rosen's thin trembling hand reached for the pair of black-rimmed glasses on the end table.

"Dr. Rosen," Rachel said, placing a hand on his knee. "Can you hear me?"

The lack of response wasn't promising as the cautious expression on his face gave him a look vulnerable. His hands continued trembling as he rolled his shoulders forward and drew his knees back.

Gary frowned. "Dr. Rosen, we're not going to hurt you. We're your friends. Friends don't hurt one another."

Bill saw Rosen's lips move but nothing made sense. "How long until Calder gets here?"

"Not soon enough," Rachel said. She readjusted the blankets around his thin frame before coaxing him to lie down, cradling his head as he obeyed.

Caressing his face, she told him how relieved they were to see him at last, her words sincere and voice calm. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, her expression neutral.

Bill paced about the living room, picking up various items to study. It was as he suspected, a father, former husband still holding on to reminders about a family life failed. Doc wore it well, Bill thought.

"Rachel, did you want to call your folks?" She shook her head. Bill called his wife, thankful that his marriage was still in tact.

Shaking her head once more, Rachel asked, "Where has he been all this time?"

"Hell?" Bill suggested. "I'm sorry if it was presumptuous that we'd-."

"Of course we're staying," she said. "Gary's right - there's no way we can leave him alone now that we've found him. I can sleep in that recliner over there, or in the guest bedroom by his."

Gary took Dr. Rosen's wrist. "This looks terrible. There should be a bandage over this, or maybe a wristband. Bill, I've an extra wristband in my lunchbox."

"All right, Gary-."

"No, you need to go get it. We can't let Dr. Rosen scratch at that or it will bleed and then it would scar more." Gary took hold of the doctor's hand and held it tightly. "You're shaking now. You're still cold?" Rachel shook her head as she and Bill exchanged glances.

"Hey, Gary, why don't you call Nina and Cameron, tell them we've got Doc. Tell them to 'be safe' – they know that drill."

"Do you want them to drive out tonight," Rachel asked. "I mean, how can we be sure-?"

Bill said no. "Gary, just tell them we've got him, and tell them to pack before coming by tomorrow morning."

Gary frowned. "We didn't pack, Bill. I only have my toothbrush in my lunch box and-."

"And we'll be fine for tonight." Bill looked at the trio before him; hoping things would be fine, gut feeling telling him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Midnight

When Cameron Hicks heard the coded static message on his phone, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Gary's gift of trickery with signals and tapped phones – something the young man's phone was immune to – had been the team's lifeline. It was one of the few things that kept them going during the trying times.

Many steps were taken to sidestep the claustrophobic 'Big Brother' feeling – from leaving DCIS badges in the desk, to 'forgetting' phones elsewhere and routine checks under the cars for GPS devices.

Hicks, the good soldier he was, followed orders, doing what he was told so long as it gave him a chance to find who was lost, if it gave him a chance to avoid Binghamton and more importantly, gave him something to do to improve his chances at the next custody hearing.

He disliked Agent Wilson only because the agent wanted to put him in jail. He disliked Agent Nathan Cley because of the methods used to supposedly 'protect the team.' He hated – no loathed – Agent Kathleen Sullivan because everything went wrong under her watch, on her call, behind their backs.

No one had seen or heard from Dr. Lee Rosen since the closed session with Congress. True, the quintet transmitting his speech, his 'Call to Light' to the public had a hand in it; however the lack of answers or explanations only strengthened the resolve of Rosen's team, Cameron's family.

As Cameron took aim on his target, his mind raced on how to get to Gary, Bill and the others without being followed. Since the darkness came over the office under Sullivan's reign, he and Nina had spent less time together, except to relay coded messages for the fail-safe plan for when Rosen would be found.

Pulling the trigger, he wished someone else was in the crosshairs who truly deserved it.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath after lighting the lavender candle, finding comfort in the unoffending smell. It helped erase the thoughts and memories brought on by the scarcity of edible food in the kitchen, the lack of eating on Dr. Rosen's part, and worse, the green room filled with decaying plants whose demise came by darkness and drought.<p>

She closed her eyes for a moment, thankful that Bill had offered to take care of the plants if she tucked Dr. Rosen in. The older man no longer smelled of chlorine, another comfort. Yet even the smell of soap couldn't remove whatever dirt had unpurified his soul.

She readjusted the pillows propping up the patient, hoping the posture would assist his breathing. The blankets tucked around him, she struggled to find the right words to say to him. "You don't know what a relief it is to have you back. We weren't certain-." She faltered as he closed his eyes and turned away to face the door.

Rachel listened and heard nothing, aware that Bill was awake and keeping watch downstairs, despite the late hour. She placed a hand to his cheek. "I didn't think you'd grow another beard after-." She wiped away the tears streaming down her face and then grabbed the remaining blanket at the foot of the bed to cover up with.

Carefully, the young woman rested her head against Dr. Rosen's chest, her hand over his heart. There was reassured that he was alive and breathing, no sound of water in his lungs, no shortness of breath. If only Dr. Calder were here already, she thought, and then they could find out just how bad things were.

She let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry about the plants," she told him, adjusting her position to better hear Dr. Calder's arrival. "When you're ready, we can go to a nursery and replace as many as we can. It isn't the same, you without the plants. If we thought about it- if I thought about it, there could have been a way to gain access in here sooner, to keep things alive."

True, things had gone from bad to worse at the office since Agent Sullivan took charge. The main agenda was the same – finding 'bad' Alphas or solving 'locked room' mysteries. But the energy of the team wasn't the same as the quintet remained.

Gary had discovered the tracking devices in the soles of their shoes; Cameron proved their phone calls were tapped; Nina found the tracking strips tucked within their DCIS badge cases; Bill noticed the 'inherited shadows' and Rachel was unnerved to learn their houses were wired. All of that had happened within the first couple of weeks.

Rachel attempted to give her two-week's notice, finding Dr. Rosen's office devoid of the artwork, familiar plants and the fish tank. Sullivan's response chilled the young woman and she never attempted the move again.

Nor did she tell anyone – not her teammates or her family – about it; until she unknowingly spoke all of those fears aloud.

His whispered response startled her. "Oh, Rachel."

Nothing more was said, the only sounds being Dr. Rosen's steady breathing of sleep, the swishing of the broom downstairs, mingled with the scents of a lemon cleaner below and a lavender candle above.

* * *

><p>"Miss Pirzad?"<p>

Rachel sat up, embarrassed that she had dozed off. "Dr. Calder!" She looked down and saw her hand Dr. Rosen's right hand covering hers; her left hand over both their hands and the wristband Gary had placed on Rosen earlier. It didn't escape either Calder or Bill's notice, either.

"Please, call me Vanessa," she said, gingerly sitting down on the other side of the bed to have a better look at the sleeping patient. "Any drastic changes since the last chat?"

Rachel shook her head. "He's been sleeping for a couple of hours, finally."

"He refuses to eat so far and he hasn't said anything yet," Bill said. Rachel didn't correct him.

"We can't take him to a hospital," Rachel pleaded. "They'll know where he's at and-."

Vanessa held up a hand. "We're not going to do anything to endanger his safety. It's one of the reasons why my trip down here took a bit longer than planned. No paper trail will be created or found, not on my side."

Rachel felt better. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she listened as Bill proceeded to inform Dr. Calder of the physical findings they had learned of thus far.

"It sounds like you made it to him just in time, then," Vanessa said smiling, trying to put the other two at ease. "I packed what I could to get us started, keep him stable. If it's all right with you, I've a friend on their way with anything else we might need."

"Thank you," Rachel said and then went downstairs, to check on Gary – an excuse to run from the rising fears, a chance to get in a bit of fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning

Cameron Hicks muttered a series of curses as he saw it would be almost an hour to catch the next bus. Walking over to the veterinarian's office in the strip mall, he could only hope that the owner remembered him.

Despite the "closed" sign, a young man opened the door. "Where's Tyler and Rambo, Mr. Hicks," the boy asked as he locked the door behind them.

Cameron smiled as he adjusted the rucksack on his shoulder. "Uh, they're in Nevada now, Diego. I was just wondering if I might be able to use your phone to call a taxi. I have to get to a friend's house and-."

"I'll drive you there." Before Cameron could stop him, Diego hollered towards the back rooms as he grabbed a duffle bag and jacket. "_Tia_, house call."

"Let's go," Diego said, leading the way to the car parked in back.

* * *

><p>Cameron sighed as the house came in to view, deciding to have Diego drop him off at the end of the block. "Thanks, Di-."<p>

"She's hot," the young man said of the svelte woman getting out of a sports car in front of Rosen's house.

Cameron did a double-take, recognizing the brunette easily. "She could probably kill you with her brain."

Diego shrugged. "Yeah, well that wasn't what I was referring to," he said slowing down for a better look.

Seeing a vacant house with a 'for sale' sign in front, Cameron directed the young man to pull in. Instead of leaving the car running, Diego put the car in park.

"It could be a while. I might even stay the whole weekend." The young man wasn't detoured. "All right, I'll introduce you to my friends." With that, they walked two houses down to Rosen's place.

Cameron was relieved that Nina was already inside, relieved that she wasn't followed. As he waited for someone to answer his knock, Diego's gaze was fixed on the car as he repeated his earlier comment in a conspiratorial whisper, "She's hot." Cameron only shook his head, turning to glance back at the street, then scan the yard, an uneasy feeling overcoming him.

Bill Harken met them, gun in hand. "He's with me," Cameron said. "Diego, Harken; Harken, Diego."

Bill gave Diego a firm handshake, and then locked the door behind them. "What did you do, pack for an army?"

Cameron smiled. "Just a few essentials, like clothes for you – Gary said something about you diving for the doc, so I just figured-."

"Thanks," the agent said. "Any shadows?"

Cameron shook his head. "Diego drove. Oh, and I've brought some things for the others, some food as well."

Bill clapped Cameron's shoulder as he steered him towards the kitchen. "That's good – pantry's near bare here and we can't get him to eat a thing."

Cameron didn't know if the reference was towards Gary or Rosen. Walking through the living room, he was stunned to see how thin and frail Rosen looked, sadden to see a hand trembling at his side.

He waited until the caretaker finished the phone call on the cell. "How bad is it, Dr. Calder?"

Vanessa looked up and nodded a greeting to the newcomers. "Dehydration, exhaustion for starters," she said. "I haven't been able to determine how extensive the injuries are, but he's stable for now."

Gary frowned as he grabbed the box of cereal Cameron unpacked. "We should have a clinic in our office for things like this. Better yet, it would be better if things like this didn't happen in the first place. I'm tired of the watchers trying to watch us."

"I'm with you on that point, Gary," Cameron said, turning to see who outside looking in. Shaking his head to dismiss the paranoid thought, he asked Nina, "How'd you manage to leave Sullivan's shadows?"

She shrugged as she reached for Rosen's hand. "I borrowed a car."

Bill shook his head. "One of these days, that will catch up to you and we'll pay for it." Cameron thought he saw Diego react to that, but was uncertain.

They jumped back as Rosen flinched from Nina's touch, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"Lee? We're here to help you," the young woman said, her voice steady. "No one's going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

He didn't respond to her as he distanced himself, hand pressed against his forehead, glasses moving as he did so. Bill and Cameron took turns to approach him until Gary called out.

"Don't crowd him. You'll make it worse."

"I agree with Gary," Dr. Calder said, "everyone elsewhere, now."

Cameron was about to leave, but not before watching the good doctor remove Rosen's glasses with a purple glove and slip them into her pocket. "What's with taking the doc's specs?"

"Wrong prescription," she said. "I'm going to go pick up an associate and be right back."

They both watched as Rosen fell into a fitful sleep on the couch. "What should we do while you're gone?"

"If he's like most folks with glasses, myself included, he probably has a secondary pair either in a desk drawer or medicine cabinet." She glanced at her watch as she made her way to the car. "Other than that, handle him with care."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, continued

Rachel woke up due to the commotion. While she had claimed the guest room beside Dr. Rosen's, Gary insisted she nap downstairs so he would know she was close and safe.

She heard four familiar voices, glad that Nina and Cameron made it. There were three other heartbeats, however, and she knew one of them was Dr. Calder's.

By the time she stepped out of the room, the discussion of the humming continuing louder now, the front door had closed.

Bill walked passed her towards the living room. In response to Rachel's questioning look, he said, "Calder went to get her assistant."

"Morning, Rachel. This is Diego," Gary said. "Cameron brought him. Well, actually, Diego brought Cameron because he probably missed the bus or decided not to take a taxi even though there are thousands of yellow taxis so it shouldn't have been easy for Sullivan to find him or us that way. Although there will be too many cars in the driveway now and that might-."

"We'll take care of that, Gary," Rachel said. "Nice to meet you, Diego."

Gary set a bowl of cereal in front of her before continuing. His hands moved as he opened a signal mid-air. "Dr. Calder's going pretty fast, so it won't take her long, unless she gets pulled over, which I doubt because working for the government and getting pulled over-."

"I get it, Gary; thanks for breakfast." She glanced towards the living room. "How's he doing?"

They went into the living room and found Rosen sitting up with a faraway look in his eyes, hand trembling. Nina rejoined them as Cameron came in from the direction of Rosen's office, a pair of glasses in hand.

"It isn't the same look Cameron had when the Ghost tapped him," Nina said. "I mean, it is, yet it isn't. Gary, are you detecting any kind of signal like-?"

"No. There's the humming everyone's ignoring, but I can't see a signal. Just don't crowd him like last time." Gary stood between the others and Rosen as if that alone could keep them in line.

Diego took a place away from the group and observed. The living room was darker than the others he had seen so far in the house, a darkness about to reach its end as Nina went around to open the blinds and draw the curtains.

"What about Skylar," Cameron asked. "Maybe if we give her a call-." All of them spoke at once, voices overlapping, questions asked and repeated, so none of them heard what was said next, save for Gary.

Gary frowned. "I didn't kill him, Dr. Rosen. I wasn't even there."

Burying his face in his hands, Rosen whispered again. "You killed Marcus."

Nina's voice rose over the cacophony. "What about Skylar's safety? Are you saying we should disregard that just to-?"

"You killed Marcus." The voice was stronger and louder as the speaker became more agitated.

Gary stepped towards him, to try and calm him down. "Wait, Gary," Cameron said, pulling him away as Bill approached Rosen from the side. Things only got worse as Rosen's response seemed erratic to the others. Cameron and Gary continued to struggle, as did Bill and Rosen - despite Bill's bear-hug and serene voice to try and calm the troubled patient down. Nina vanished into Rosen's office and Rachel tried to reach out to the poor man.

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled. "You're hurting him!"

Diego tried to step in to assist, but to no avail. The stress and tension were too much, he saw, and unless the group fully realized that, then there'd be yet more patients upon Dr. Calder's return.

Nina returned with a syringe in hand and all focus turned to her to stop. Ignoring them, she plunged the needle into the base of his neck. The five of them watched, horrified as Lee Rosen collapsed.

_No, Nina, what are you doing, he thought, images of sliding doors being locked shut, trapping him with a room full of patients he had no chance of saving, imagining the walls dissolving into fiery furnace from the Englin basement._

**(Binghamton)**

**He woke up in a sparse room with two people standing nearby - Agent Sullivan and someone from tactical, a hand resting on a tranquilizer gun.**

"**Are you serious, Kathy," Lee asked sitting up slowly. "You can't get away with this, you know. What's been said can't be taken back or erased by you or-."**

"**You're certain? Never mind that now, Lee," she said dismissively. "You're going to answer some questions for me, simple 'yes' or 'no.' Otherwise, I just might bring Ms. Pirzad or Mr. Bell here. What do you think?"**

**Lee shook his head in disbelief. "They-."**

"**Rachel could be sent to Building 7 and Gary placed under close supervision from us." After a moment's silence, Sullivan asked the first question…Lee remembered things going dim before everything went black.**


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday late morning

Gary went outside to escape the arguing. He hated it when his friends fought, hated that Dr. Rosen wasn't getting better and hated that the humming he kept hearing couldn't be found or heard by the others, which only irritated the young man more.

He couldn't hear the words exactly, but he knew that whatever was being said was hurting his friend, making Dr. Rosen afraid. Tugging at his wristband, Gary frowned. It wasn't right that Nina made Dr. Rosen afraid, either.

"Gary?" Rachel stood beside him, an arm stretched out to keep him from going into the pool. "I know it's scary in there right now-."

"No," he said, touching her hand to follow him as he went the opposite direction. "It's scarier for Dr. Rosen. It was just right in his house, not too dark and not too bright even in daylight. It's too noisy for him, now."

Rachel gave him a puzzled look. "I don't hear anything."

He glanced back at the house where the arguing between Bill and Nina continued. "They don't either."

They sat in silence for a while, looking in at the chaos, losing track of time. Gary finally found a thread to grab hold of, signal-wise. Taking his phone out, he decided to try something, to borrow the setting of the signal to get Bill's attention.

Gary went and stood by the deep end, his back to the house, and waited.

"Gary, knock it off. Gary, darn it! I said knock it off," Bill said. The tall agent met up with him in a matter of strides, Nina in perfect step with him. "I-." Gary pushed him into the pool.

* * *

><p>Cameron carried Rosen up to the main bedroom, aware that the boy, Diego, was behind him. "Look, kid, I think it's best if you went-."<p>

"I said I'm going to help," the defiant teen said as he pulled up his sleeves. "Can you get a notepad and paper? I don't want to repeat everything I find and I don't want to risk forgetting something I shouldn't."

The former ballplayer made a face. "Diego, you help your aunt as a vet, an animal doctor. I'm certain Dr. Calder-."

"She can't see beyond what her eyes or equipment will let her see…for now." Diego sat down beside the unconscious man and gently combed his fingers through the grey hair. "Thankfully, no concussions," he began. Touching just behind Rosen's ear, Diego added, "Busted eardrum, though. Probably more headaches than he's used to suffering on a regular working day. His eyes will continue to hurt despite the precautions taken – so used to the dark."

Cameron watched, amazed and curious as the examination continued.

"Bruised jawbone, compression against the neck, against the collarbone," Diego said as he and Cameron sat Rosen up. Gently lifting up the shirt, Diego kept a neutral expression on his face as his hands moved down the torso and then the back.

"His ribs are fractured, just beneath the heart. Kidney strikes, too."

Cameron shook his head. He'd served time in the armed forces, had worked at detention camps and yet to see this level of cruelty up close and so personal angered him more than the time Bill had accused him of being a traitor. "As if they didn't want to leave marks of abuse," he said. "Then why the needle marks and why the slashes on his wrist?"

Diego examined one arm, then the other before brushing them with his fingertips. "The angle could be argued as self-administered shots. Same with the scratch marks, self-inflicted, I mean." He moved aside the wristband. "This burn mark's healed better than the other one."

Cameron continued taking notes, wondering how much of it would be useful for Dr. Calder upon her return. The examination complete, he looked expectantly at the young man as to what should be done next.

Diego shrugged. "If there are any remaining toxins in his system, we could try to sweat them out, bury him in blankets or wait until he's awake to set him up with a hot bath or shower."

Cameron chose the former, grabbing all the blankets they could find. "How did you-?"

Diego gave a very boyish smile. "It's a gift I've had, 'seeing' beyond the wounded body. As far as today goes, I'd like to think of it as Auntie's hunch meets my unspoken prayer." He paused. "I saw the broadcast this man gave and it inspired me. Not strong enough to come to the light in Dr. Calder's presence, but wanting to help you help him before…"

"Where does he find the strength to swim," Cameron asked, tucking Rosen securely. "He hardily weights a hundred pounds."

The young boy's eyes softened with understanding and compassion. "Because he has to. You can't hear much when you're in a safe cocoon of water."

* * *

><p>Bill splashed about as the ladies turned their attention to the young man who kept repeating only one word. "Listen! Listen!"<p>

The agent furrowed his brow because he heard something else repeated that drew him outside in the first place. _"Dr. Rosen had to end the voices."_

Going deeper in the pool, it surprised Bill to hear the voices stop. He swam a few strokes underwater then on the surface. By the time he reached the shallow end of the pool, pulling himself up to the ledge, he understood. Going underwater once more, it was a certainty.

Emerging one last time and making his way out via the steps, he called out. "Gary? I got it, partner. Can you stop it?"

"Yeah, Bill. I think it's the speakers. Anything with a speaker is carrying the toxin, Bill. We need to unplug everything with a speaker."

Rachel shook her head in confusion but followed Gary's lead as they sought and found the patio radio to unplug. Bill pulled Nina inside to take care of the main floor and basement while Rachel and Gary went upstairs.

"It's like with Hicks, and the Ghost," he began, "the whole 'subliminal message' thing. Maybe Gary's right about why we found him in the pool – Rosen couldn't hear the voices in there."

Nina shrugged as she unplugged the television and stereo. "What voices? What message and who's sending it? Dani? Parish?"

"I don't know." He found Rosen's laptop and moved it furthest away from the main bedroom upstairs or the living room. "Gary found the thread, so we gotta trust him to find the message – or messages."

She looked in the direction of the greenroom, with its glasshouse panels now covered with blinds and curtains. "This looks almost as ugly as his office. I hate Sullivan."

Bill nodded. "We'll replace those," he told her. "And we'll get Doc back in his big office where he belongs – 'home' with us."

* * *

><p><em>He woke with a start and couldn't move. He'd promise to behave and yet he was strapped down, trapped. Lee took a series of slow, deep breaths to keep the panic at bay.<em>

**(Binghamton)**

**Lee woke with a start, lying on a thin cot and covered with a coarse wool blanket from the knees up. He jerked up his wrist and discovered two things – one, it was wrapped in a soft restraint that wouldn't bruise the skin, and two, his range of distance was significantly limited. The same was true for the rest of his limbs, soft restraints tied just above his bare feet. A few attempted deep breaths offered evidence of straps across his chest, too.**

**His voice cracked as he called out, "Sullivan? Agent Sullivan" Instead of a reply, Lee felt gloved hands grip his feet. He tried to pull away but failed as one and then another damp, ice-cold sock was placed on his feet. **

**Lee's teeth chattered against the bitter chill, made worse by a fan blowing cold air.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa Calder's Drive

"Steve Jinks, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Vanessa said as her passenger climbed into the car.

The young man with close-cut red hair gave a tired smile. "Hey, thanks for giving me a job to do. Artie said you found something?"

She decided to ask about the incident Artie had hinted at instead. "Why the down time?"

He took a deep breath before he began. "Mrs. Frederic chose to torture somebody with a drowning-inducing artifact. She said it was necessary to get the immediate answers and I disagreed. So, to end it, I drew my weapon on her. I'd do it again, too." Steve shook his head. "What about your find?"

Vanessa carefully took the glasses from her coat pocket. "I think these might be Lionel Trilling's glasses- to give a darker than normal distortion of the world." Steve put the glasses on, much to her dismay. "That's-."

"Not an artifact," Jinks said matter of fact as he looked around, "just regular looking glasses with no adverse side effects – except to make ya blind or go batty. What prescription is this?"

She sighed. "Never mind that. Did Artie give you my shopping order from the warehouse?"

Steve nodded as he tucked the glasses into the strap on the visor. "Dr. Vivien Thomas' stethoscope and Captain Arthur Keller's fountain pen. What's the downside collection?"

"Nothing for the stethoscope," Vanessa said. "It helps restore and regulate the heartbeat until proper medical care can be given. Keller's pen renders the user deaf, blind and mute for thrice the amount of time the pen is used. But it's the only thing I could think of that would help draw out this patient's story."

"What's that, exactly?"

"Let's just say that this man met up with his own 'Mrs. Frederic' and recovery is going to take some time."

Steve nodded, taking the information in. "I think I can help with that," he said, rummaging through his knapsack. "I've a few pieces of canvas from Picasso's collection, sunglasses, and other things that I 'forgot' to turn in before termination."

"All of those might come in handy," Vanessa said. She chose her next words carefully. "I believe this man may be able to help you as much as you're able to help him."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "So long as no one's dying in the process, count me in."

As they pulled into the driveway, Vanessa saw Diego leaving, holding one hand protectively. "Did you want me to look at that before you go, Diego," she offered.

The young man shrugged. "It's nothing; just part of my downside is all."

She was aware of Steve's reaction to the answer given. Vanessa gestured for him to come over, gauze bandage at the ready. "Downside?"

The young man didn't elaborate. "I left some notes for you, to help Dr. Rosen, I mean. I need to get back to my _tia._ Cameron has her number if you need me." With that, he thanked her for wrapping the burned hand and then left.

The good doctor could only imagine what she would find on the other side of the door this time. Cameron answered the door this time, the shouting very hard to miss from the other room.

Vanessa made introductions before the interrogation began. "What happened to Diego's hand? Are you aware of who's parked across the street watching the house now? If you guys don't start telling me some helpful things, I don't know how you expect me to properly be able to help you."

Cameron's expression softened to that of a chastised child. "I don't know about the car – I'll check it out. As for Diego-."

"Sorry," a young woman said. "My fault there. D and I had a disagreement about knowledge of Car Thief's motives here and-."

"Hey," Nina Theroux protested. "For the last time-."

"Doc, maybe we should have you park your car in the garage," Bill Harken suggested. "No sense bringing more attention than we can afford."

Steve traded his knapsack for the keys. "I'll take care of the car." Vanessa shook her head as Nina led her and the other new arrival back to the living room.

"I'm Angie," the other woman said, thrusting a hand towards Vanessa. "Car outside is mine and Diego's burnt hand is my fault. He uses his gift, results in loss of feeling for a while. Me- I just added hot water."

Vanessa laughed, despite herself. "Somehow, I doubt this will be the last of the surprises for today."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Do you know what the odds are of your best friend finding your stolen car before you do? Oh, crap, I should probably tell my cousin to get going." Off of Vanessa's expression, Angie explained, "Cousin's a cop. Figured I'd either get my car back or Cuz would get someone cuffed in the backseat"

* * *

><p>Steve watched the teamwork of Harken and Hicks come into play as Hicks tossed a pebble in such a way as to distract the driver, allowing Harken to approach unnoticed. Steve and Cameron remained where they were by the side garage door, just out of sight.<p>

"Military," Cameron asked, noting the similar hairstyle.

"Former ATF," the young man said.

Cameron smiled. "Former Marine. Harken's former FBI."

Steve had many questions he wanted to ask, but decided it was best to watch and learn all he could about this team. The door opened and a woman waved a hand. Cameron tensed; Bill seemed to anticipate something more; and the driver of the car waved back, before shaking Bill's hand and then left.

No sooner had Bill crossed the street, a black van pulled up. This time, Steve found himself on edge as well, without knowing why.

"What the h-," Hicks began. Steve saw perspiration against Harken's skin, fists clenched. Instinctively, Steve stepped aside to allow Hicks a clear shot, should he need it, wishing that he had the ability to keep his own preferred weapon handy right about now.

"No need for you to be here," Bill began as the driver stepped out of the car. "And don't even think of getting through that door."

The other man, as dark in complexion as Bill, a bit taller and a bit thinner, removed his sunglasses. "Harken, I'm just in the neighborhood."

Steve grunted to himself, recognizing the telltale signs of a lie. Hicks responded in kind. "Nathan Cley," he said softly.

"If you want to do us a favor, you'd take out some garbage for us – starting with Sullivan. Better yet, why don't you tell me what you know about what's happened to Rosen?"

Cley shrugged. "I have nothing new for you. And somehow, I think your playing house won't help you get any closer to him." He held out an envelope. "Once you've read this, get rid of it. If anyone asks, I never gave this to you. Understood?"

"Understood," Bill said, never taking his eyes off Cley as he returned to the car. Once the van was out of sight, Bill's shoulders dropped. "I don't like any of that."

Cameron took the folder from Hicks, reading the heading aloud. "Section Eight? I don't think I like the sound of that."

Steve Jinks took in the entire exchange, reviewed it in his mind, and wondered just what it was that Vanessa Calder managed to get herself involved in and what drove her to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel felt a wave of relief wash over her upon Dr. Calder's return. The young woman gently lay Lee down, sadden by the lack of response from the brief embrace. "He's still struggling against something – I don't know what. Um, I've already changed the sheets because he was just perspiring so. He's burning up and yet he was shivering and-."

"It's all right, Rachel," Vanessa said. "We'll help Lee get through this. Has he said anything during his few waking moments or tried to eat or drink anything?" Rachel shook her head. "I might have something to help. Will you bring me some paper, please?"

_He felt the comforting hand rubbing his back as he leaned against the kind soul. As soon as the hand drew away, he braced for the worst._

**(Binghamton)**

_**Lee Rosen hated the solitary darkness that responded only with silence. It had gone on for so long, he couldn't fathom how much time had passed. Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand on his back, an arm drawing him into an embrace as soft voice whispered, "You'll be all right."**_

_**He tried to hold back the tears as logic screamed at him the danger of the speaker's voice, aware how the comforting love now could be lethal later. He didn't care, letting go the thought, leaning into the embrace of Jessica Elkhart, the killer of four in the small town of Fenton.**_

Rachel moved out of Cameron and Angie's way as they came in. Rachel listened intently as she darted into the bedroom next door and took a notepad off the nightstand.

"You said which ribs again," Angie asked. "I mean it, it's important to me."

"Third and fourth below the heart, like someone took their fingertips in knife-like and dug in, hard," Cameron said as he recalled the notes taken about the history of injuries Diego had discovered.

Vanessa Calder read aloud the entire entry, sending shivers down Rachel's spine as she listened from the other room.

"Sounds like my brother's work," Angie said.

By the time Rachel returned, Angie and Vanessa were leading him to the armchair on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing," Nina demanded. By this time, Gary, Bill and Steve were just outside the door looking in.

"Helping," Angie said without looking up. "He's had a run-in with my twin, Kevin Park. Serving time in Binghamton for reckless use of his talents, not saying he doesn't deserve to."

Nina muttered a curse. "Dr. Rosen sent him there just after I started working with him. Get away from-!"

Angie put one arm around Dr. Rosen's right shoulder, her left hand hovering just over his heart. "Can't you see he's struggling against whatever is strangling him? My brother's a jerk and that's a kind term. His approach was to pummel people using their emotions against them like a never ending salvo. I'm slower in that I prefer to draw out the hidden or unspoken impression."

"How do we know you're not going to force him to feel what you're feeling," Nina asked.

Rachel recalled the experience her friend had with Dr. Rosen's daughter and suspected that the others had that in mind as well. That's when Gary spoke up.

"Her brother's a bully, like pushing and pushing someone into the water so they can't breathe. Angie's more like a life guard, trying to pull the person out before drowning. There's a difference, like removing more toxins from Dr. Rosen. Let her try."

Bill resumed his leadership role and said calmly, "So, drawing out these emotions from him, is he going to be able to explain anything that happened to him or are you going to get a sense of that or how does that work?"

"Strictly emotions," Angie said. "Anything more would be too much and he's besieged as it is."

Rachel watched as Vanessa took the notepad and balanced it on a hardback book on Dr. Rosen's lap. Then, with a purple glove, she pulled a fountain pen from the knapsack and placed it into Dr. Rosen's left hand.

Cameron kept his eye on the pen. "Doc, just what exactly do you think he'll write if he isn't going to talk?"

"Trust me," Vanessa said authoritatively. "Ms. Park, do you need anything else before…?"

Angie shook her head. "Not unless you think it would be helpful to record this."

Gary held out his phone. "Mine's safest. Use mine. Maybe what he writes matches what we see."

Bill clapped Gary's shoulder. "Smart thinking, partner."

All eyes were on Angie Park and Dr. Rosen as the woman pressed her hand against his chest. The sudden display of pent up emotions made all of them jump, including Gary who held his hand high to film the responses and whatever Dr. Rosen was writing on the notepad.

Rachel put a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out, aware that her eyes watered up with tears. She dared to glance at Nina whose stony expression masked something. Gary handed the phone to Cameron then vanished.

_**(Binghamton)**_

_**As suddenly as she had embraced him, Jessica had let him go. The agony of the withdrawal was too much and Lee begged for a second chance, for any directive to be given so he could reclaim her love and comfort.**_

_**Crying, Lee called out to her only to feel a hot river of rage reign over him. This feeling he knew, had experienced from Matthew Healy. This rage that created the riots that resulted in deaths on subways, in hostels and busses – this rage that had helped kill Don Wilson…**_

_**There was no one for Lee to lash out against this time, the young pheromone creator out of reach, Jessica gone from him. The agony and anger overpowered the doctor who could help those with emotional challenges such as this. Fingers curling, no one to strike, he dug his nails into his wrists, wishing, begging for it to end.**_

_**Without knowing how or by whom a shot was given, it ended as it had begun, Lee in Jessica's arms as she tended to his wounds.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe you shouldn't be here," Cameron suggested. Rachel looked up and glared at him. "It's been almost an hour," he said softly as Dr. Rosen went from a state of agitation to numbness.

"What about Skylar," Nina suggested.

Cameron shook his head. "Too much to risk."

Rosen's body went slack and Angle Park released the quiet man into Rachel's embrace. Cameron followed Angie and prevented her departure.

"What's your downside," he asked. "I mean are you sure you're all right enough to drive home?"

Angie fell onto the couch, eyes focused on the room upstairs. "I've done this for as long as I can remember and I have _never_ seen anything like that. He didn't make a single sound."

"You said that there aren't words to-."

"Not even a whimper, Hicks. I'll tell you this much – there is the smallest piece of him that's keeping him on _this_ side of sanity. I don't know what it is exactly, but it involves you guys looking just beyond the surface of the obvious. Anyone who's gone through that kind of hell…. Faith the size of a mustard seed, that's what's kept him from…"

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

Angie sighed. "Ironically, I am considered an emotionless, uncaring wench after this sort of thing. Can't even use inflection of voice to express what I'm feeling. I'm used to it – that's why the flippancy, mask of indifference and such.

"The other downside, I'd say would be to have the devilish brother that I do. See, with his beating of the target – never a person in his eyes – the flood of emotions, the _sounds_ of the expressions are what choke the victim. No finger marks around the neck – all internal forced out. Reversed Heimlich, my parents call it."

"Thank you, for helping us."

Angie sighed again. "I didn't do it for you. Dr. Rosen lied to keep me out of harm's way. The reason I'm in the field of counseling is because 'I followed my parents' footsteps.' Doc knows the truth. Just let me nap here a bit then I can go home. Give you guys the privacy you need. Just remember to give him the space he needs. Don't…don't stand in his way, no matter what happens."

Cameron furrowed his brow. "Even if that involves hurting himself?" He didn't get an answer as Angie Park was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Vanessa looked at the scribbles in the margins of the last page of the small notepad. They were repeated on the back of the cardboard, too, a cross made of five words. She mouthed them to herself as Nina and Rachel continued talking.<p>

"I'm not leaving him," Rachel said defiantly. "Didn't you see what's happened to him? What Jessica and Mathew and-."

"We can't be sure, Rachel." We-."

"Well, I'm sure. I agree with Gary – we should be focusing on reminding him that he's safe here and now. Why keep dredging up-?"

"You're too young to get it, Rach-."

"Who are Marcus and Jonas," Vanessa asked, bringing the discussion to an end.

Nina took the offered notepad from Vanessa. "Marcus was a former patient of Dr. Rosen's. He had escaped Binghamton and was later shot dead by the tactical team. Jonas was someone Dr. Rosen had to shoot. Why?"

"Just curious," Vanessa said, glad to have their attention for what she had to say next. "For the record, I'm sure – actually confident, that Lee sees both of you like his second daughters. Would he really want you two bickering like this?"

Rachel blushed. "I remember him telling me that as I tried to pull free from Jessica's cruelty." She stopped. "He had to be at Binghamton, Nina. Where else would Jessica and the others be able to assault him?"

Nina shook her head as she added to the theory – both women assisting Vanessa in taking Lee back to bed. "Gary didn't find anything, though. And what few agents I could push-."

"Cley was here; he had to offer something."

Vanessa watched as the wheels turned in the young women's eyes. "I'd say now's a good time to bother the guys, wouldn't you?" She took out Dr. Vivien Thomas's stethoscope and pressed it to Lee's chest, relieved to hear his heartbeat return to normal.

* * *

><p>"I don't think Cley was on the level," Hicks said as he began dinner preparations.<p>

Steve put together a salad. "He wasn't lying. And neither was the undercover cop you spoke to."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Are you related to Eric Latreaux?"

Bill thumbed through the papers from the folder. "I don't get it. What's Section 8? Why have we never heard of it before?"

"I found it!" Gary hollered from the other room. "You guys have to see this."

Rachel and Nina came down the stairs, intent on going to the kitchen, but following Cameron into the laundry room instead.

"Who's Eric Latreaux," Steve asked Bill.

"A human lie detector working too closely to those who shouldn't be in charge. Look, only reason I haven't shot you is because you're here with Calder. That mood changes, I won't hesitate to do it. So, why did you leave the ATF?'

Steve recognized a casual interrogation when he heard one. "Better job offer. Why did you leave the FBI?"

Bill gave a wry smile. "Better job offer. So, what's the deal with the pen? Hicks said the handling was the same as with taking away the glasses Doc had earlier."

Bill looked Steve in the eye and the newcomer saw no reason to hold anything back from his previous job –it wasn't as though he could be fired a second time. "Let's just say some things aren't as they seem. Glasses were normal. The pen…allows for a free flow of expression for the frustrated."

"It does more than that," Bill said folding his arms across his chest. "I saw Calder place it in the left hand. Rosen's _right-_ handed."

"Maybe he's ambidextrous," Steve said.

"Bill!"

Both men ran into the laundry room at the sound of Nina's voice. "What the h-?" Bill began.

"I've never seen anything like it," Cameron said. "Have you? Steve?"

Steve shook his head. "It reminds me of some elaborate hide-outs for some drug runners we had to track down, but other than that…"

"Is this what Cley meant," Nina asked, focusing on Bill. "Is this all he gave us?"

Steve felt the aggregation build, only Gary the calmest in this storm. "Guys, I can multitask if you want me to. The messages are almost done so I can search the cloud-."

"I can call in a few favors," Steve offered, "folks off the grid who can sift through it." Without waiting for an answer, he vanished upstairs.

He ignored Vanessa's questioning look. "We could have a problem," he said. "May I borrow your Farnsworth?"

Vanessa smiled as she gave him her communication device. "Want to borrow my Tesla, too?"

"I wasn't aiming to shoot anyone; were you?"

Vanessa looked at the doorway where Bill and Nina stood. "No, not really," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanessa stood between the duo at the door and the duo behind her as Steve Jinks slipped a couple of remnants of canvas just beneath Lee Rosen's pillow hoping it would capture whatever the pen couldn't release. She switched places with her friend, giving the patient a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, hoping this upcoming chat would be brief.

_He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and did what he could not to tense up when the woman's voice said, "Shh, it's all right. You're all right now."_

_While he longed for and enjoyed her touch, he knew he should expect the immense pain to follow any moment. Because of that, he turned his back to her, her hand now rubbing up and down his spine, and willed himself – foolishly, stubbornly, hopefully – that he wouldn't cry out or worse, disappoint her, certain that he probably would._

_**(Binghamton)**_

"_**You're all right, Lee. You're doing well," Jessica said as she pulled him close.**_

_**He felt her breath against his cheek, her heart beating against his chest and longed for the remark to be sincere. **_

_**That session was behind him; Jessica was now before him, beside him. As often as she had comforted him, he knew her punishment for him would happen eventually. As his mind tried to brace for the logical outcome, his weakness clung to her company.**_

_**It happened just as he finally fell asleep, her sweet voice whispering 'I love you, Lee. Now die.' The sensual warmth was replaced by a searing heat of retribution and penance piercing him like a knife before suffocating him.**_

_**His immediate thoughts turned to the fiery furnace where young Maria Parcinetti was burned, placed there by Jonas to 'keep her safe in the light.' Lee screamed, pleaded, and suffered as his body writhed on the floor, no Jessica, nothing to grab.**_

_**A pin-prick at the side of his neck brought it all to pass; allowing Lee to curl up into a fetal position and quietly cry himself to sleep.**_

Cameron entered the room and found seven pieces of parchment, only one in plain English. He recognized the sports statistics, a computer code of some sort and a few other languages that might make sense for the others. He rolled them up and put them into his back pocket, determined to find the source of the sound.

He caught up with Rosen opening and closing various doors in the room next door, arms stretched out in search of something or someone. The last door closed, Rosen resumed his search across the hall, oblivious Cameron's presence. The younger man followed him downstairs, concerned about the lost look on the doctor's face.

From the laundry room, he could hear Rachel and Gary finalize the isolation of the signal, both of them trying to decipher the full meaning as well as the original source. From the office, Cameron heard the others in a heated discussion about the kind of 'help' being given.

The routine played out upstairs was done in near-silence downstairs as Rosen checked doors in all of the rooms, the office included. Cameron and Vanessa motioned the others to go about their business as Rosen made his way out of the room, then out of the house. So intent was Cameron on keeping up with Rosen that he failed to notice the parchment had fallen out of his pocket; swiftly gathered by Steve Jinks.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying," Vanessa told the others, "we're only here to help Lee. What tools we brought aren't meant to harm him."<p>

"Well, it isn't as though we've really learned a lot, aside from what he wrote, now does it?" Nina placed her hands in her back pockets, glaring at the doctor who already warned her against pushing. "We should just run and-."

"Won't help us help him," Bill said calmly. "Look, just tell us _everything_ up front, all right? I know you offered to send a call for help on our behalf, Steve. Let's cancel that for now. What other…_items_ do you plan on using?"

Steve held out the parchment paper, aware of Vanessa's subtle look of surprise.

"Where did the extras come from," she asked him.

"What are those," Nina asked at the same time as Bill accepted the pages for review.

"Artie suggested I bring them," Steve explained. "He wasn't certain how soon the side effects of the fountain pen would take hold and said if the silent voice factor started sooner than suspected, then whatever was pent up that way would most certainly come out via tears – uncensored, uncontrolled – pure confession and release."

"Terrific," Nina and Bill said in unison, but with different meanings as Vanessa muttered, "Typical Artie."

* * *

><p>Cameron moved obstacles out of Rosen's way, managing to stay at least a half dozen steps a head. The walk ended at a small shed-of-an-excuse of a greenhouse. Without Rachel's sense of smell, Cameron already dreaded what would be found upon opening the door.<p>

Yet that's what Rosen did.

Rosen's expression still unreadable, he made his way to one of the chairs along the pool, falling into it and seeming to stare out onto the water. Cameron sat beside him, facing the doctor as well as the house.

"I owe you an apology, Doc," he began. "The reason you came to a house of decay, an _empty _house Danielle was supposed to be safe in…My fault.

"She moved in with me less than a week after you went away. I wanted her closer, safer. Then one day, after work, after Sullivan turned the offices into pure torment, while things continued to go from bad to worse, Dani vanished. I told the others that Dani was gone, but not from where. We looked everywhere and couldn't find her.

"You trusted me with the one person you held most dear and I lost her." Cameron placed a hand on Rosen's forearm. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Rosen turned and looked him in the eye – or so Cameron thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Lee thought he saw someone just beyond the greenhouse as the darkness gave way to a bright blur. He thought he heard Cameron say something about Danielle, too, but didn't dare to hope or focus on that just yet. He thought he was losing his mind.

He mouthed two names over and over – Don and Anna, as he fidgeted with the band on his left wrist. No voice escaped him as he made his way back towards the house so unfamiliar to him now, eyes not seeing the hazards moved out of his way by Cameron's care.

Lee stopped, stepping back against the glass door when Nina embraced him, Cameron's hand on his arm, steering him away from other dangers. Rachel rounded the corner; her soft hands brushing against his cheeks as Bill clasp a hand on his shoulder, relinquishing the caretaking responsibilities from Cameron.

Gary stood on the other side of the living room, a beacon of light for Lee. When he reached the young man, who immediately tapped his shirt pocket, he asked, "Dr. Rosen, how are you feeling?"

Lee sighed. A question he had asked several times over many years in different situations to different patients and here he was at a loss for words. The only thing he could do was give a very tired smile; doing everything he could not to break down at what could still be a hallucination.

Vanessa Calder approached him, gently pulling him away from the group, but not too far, and sat him down on the couch. He remained motionless as she checked his vitals, curious about the young man watching him and the others.

"Lee, can you hear me," she asked. He gave a slight nod.

"You're here; you're safe," he said, the tone a mixture of question and statement.

Tears of frustration, outrage, realization, confusion and elation broke free as a cacophony of familiar voices washed over him all at once. Through blurry vision, he watched as the young man continued to watch those hovering now.

Vanessa's stern, authoritative voice broke through, silencing the onslaught of remarks. "Lee-."

"I'm fine," he whispered. Too many things swarmed at once, the names of the fallen, the two closest to him foremost in his mind. "How long," he asked, afraid to add more specifics to the question.

Vanessa kept Dr. Vivien's stethoscope pressed against Lee's chest until the racing heartbeat slowed. "Since we found you? Two days," she said glancing at her watch. "Make that three."

"Three days," Lee repeated. "Three days." He noticed the brightness of the house, the emptiness of the garden room, the echoing of sounds. The warmth of those around him grounded him best. "Three days," he said again before rising carefully to his feet. The feel of carpet beneath bare feet still seemed like a marvel to him, a small treasure to tuck away for future enjoyment and reflection. "I should go clean up," he said softly, not making eye contact with those around him, save for Vanessa Calder.

* * *

><p>Vanessa felt the change of temperament immediately, a storm of anxiety, relief, anger, reserve and… Gary Bell was the only one who kept a slight distance away, eyes watchful as he fidgeted with the wristband he wore. Looking back at Lee, Vanessa saw him mimicking the young man without looking at him. It could be a good thing, she thought, maybe that one thread to pull Lee back to solid ground.<p>

She followed him back to his room upstairs, gently reminding him that she would not be far, should he need anything. The bathroom door closed between them, she began to make the bed, aware of the lively discussions below, confident that Steve Jinks could help maintain order somehow.

Helping herself to one of the books on the nightstand, Vanessa noted how long the silence lasted on the other door – too long since the shower had ended. Time enough for her to make the bed, put away the clothes and reassure herself that nothing more could or would disturb him.

She knocked on the door softly and asked, "Lee, are you all right?" When he didn't answer, she prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Lee stared long and hard at the reflection, seeing a beard and mustache months old, covering the sunken cheeks yet highlighting the dark circles under his eyes. He ran a hand over the soft salt-pepper hair and recalled the lively conversation that he, Nina, Gary and Rachel had about the extra facial hair.<p>

"_I don't like it," Gary said. "You can't see everything when part of the face is covered up. It isn't fair."_

"_Gary, you hardily look people in the eye as it is," Nina said. "Besides, you don't mind how long or short-."_

"_That's different. It doesn't cover the face. My uncle has a beard and my mom hates it. She says it makes him look shady. I think it makes him look old. Dr. Rosen, your beard makes you look old."_

"_Gary, I am old," he said plainly. "My hair is gray and-."_

"_Yeah, but you can be old without being **old**. I don't like the beard and neither does Rachel."_

"_Hey," the young woman said._

_Lee bit back a smile. "Is that true, Rachel?"_

_She blushed. "I've just never really liked beards, but that's because the men in my family don't have them either and I've yet to see one that actually does anything to improve a man's appearance. The problem with beards is when things get caught in the hairs and there's that smell to deal with and the altered texture and…I'm being silly."_

"_You're being honest," Gary corrected. "So, Dr. Rosen, that's two votes for you to lose the beard."_

"_Nina, what do you think?" Lee only asked to be fair, if not slightly curious as to how far this 'boycott of the beard' went._

_The svelte woman shrugged. "I like it. It adds a bit of dignity to your appearance."_

"_A bit of dignity," he repeated, uncertain if that was a good thing considering the 'before and after' effect or what. "All right. I appreciate your concerns and comments…" He changed the topic to something less personal._

Lee ran a hand over his smooth face just as Vanessa opened the door. "Well, you remind me of a dashing J. Robert Oppenheimer," she said, the smile widening.

He gave a half-smile in return. "I don't think I'm as large as him in terms of impact – recent congressional confessions notwithstanding."

"When he was working on the bomb, his anxiety led to an extremely light weight of only 115 pounds," she said. "You tie him in that regard."

"I guess two out of three isn't bad," he joked weakly as he put his spare glasses back on. Stepping out into the bedroom, the door still open, Lee could hear a discussion border on an argument. "I've failed them."

"No, they're holding together pretty well, from what I've seen so far," Vanessa told him. "The disagreement, for the most part, is my fault. Steve and I brought some instruments with us that the others are…uncertain about."

"Instruments that leave quite a mark or…" Lee searched her eyes then gave a wry smile. "Okay, just the glaring silence of government work."

"Something you seem to be familiar with," she said, returning the last of their initial exchange in Fenton. "No, we've tried explaining some of the items we've brought; items we've brought to help the others learn what happened when…" She went on to explain the artifacts and what had been gained by them so far.

Lee scoffed. "I can't even remember these last few days let alone any of… I don't know if I want to." He sighed. "Yet I suppose I'd need to, uncover the memories, I mean."

Before Lee could step out into the hall, Gary Bell stepped in. "Dr. Rosen, you shaved your beard. You look better. The others, they're fighting. Steve Jinks – he's like one of us – he said he has something that would help. But Cameron and Rachel don't want you to do it. Bill and Nina kinda do. I don't." He looked Lee in the eye for only a moment. "But I want you to do what you _need_ to do. What _you_ need, not me or the others because you're important."

Lee felt his throat tighten. "Thank you, Gary. I'm afraid to do this, but I need to; I have to."

Gary shook his head, eyes focused on the matching wristband Lee wore. "I knew you'd say that. Well, I'll be right with you this time. You won't be alone."

Lee said softly, "Thank you, Gary."

With his young patient at his side and visiting caretaker taking the lead, Lee was painfully aware of the reversal of roles. As he entered the office, the discussion ended abruptly.

"Ah, Mr. Jinks," Lee began as he sat down behind his desk, "I understand you have a way to help me reclaim what I have lost?"

The young man nodded as he removed a small jewelry box from his pocket, opening it to show two rings. "With your permission, I'd like to take that 'walk' with you down memory lane." Before Lee could ask, Steve continued. "I'm not as close to this situation as the others are, hence my asking you permission. Also, I'm familiar with how this artifact works, what to expect."

Lee cocked an eyebrow. "How much is at risk here?" Vanessa placed a hand on his shoulder as Gary stepped just behind the chair. "If you're going to be in danger-."

"Oh, no, nothing that serious, sir-."

"Call me Lee, please," he corrected, seeing anger, anxiety, anticipation and annoyance on the others' faces. "I- I n-. I want to figure this out, make sense of it, if possible. Thank you, for offering a means to do that."

Steve nodded in return. "It might be best if you have a bit of tea first, to relax, I mean."

Lee agreed, telling Nina where to find a particular tin tucked away in the corner of the top shelf of the china cabinet. As Vanessa stayed to explain the artifact's technique, Gary saw to it that everyone else left the room, worried that Steve followed him, too.

The office door ajar, Lee could hear the discussion resume, once more bordering on something more. Vanessa's soothing tone and reassuring explanation helped him prepare for what he was about to do.


	11. Chapter 11

"Home field, home court, home-park advantage, whatever," Steve Jinks said firmly to Nina and Cameron, "doesn't matter. I 'brought the ball,' so, my rules."

"I should be allowed to do it," Nina said as she found the tin in the cabinet. "I've known him longer than-."

"He shouldn't be doing this at all," Rachel cut in, her eyes narrowing at the container free of dust before turning towards Steve. "You've no right to-."

"I owe him," Cameron said. "Danielle running away from Rosen's house-."

"Give it up, Hicks. You've got custody of the laptop, so let's call that even," Bill said. "Did it occur to you that maybe _none_ of us has the right to claim-?"

Steve took it all in – the truths, half-truths and lies - as the water reached the proper boiling point. Gary Bell's voice was the calm voice of reason.

The young man muttered, "What Dr. Rosen wrote down should have been enough for the you guys. Why don't you guys just ask him what he wants?"

Steve bit back a smile as the others sheepishly remained silent for a moment or two, stunned by the simple suggestion. The peace was short-lived as the argument continued. Nina's suggestion was the fastest to be dismissed with curt voices and outrage by the group.

Cameron reached over to pour himself a cup of tea. "I don't think that's the best idea, Nina," he said. Steve stepped closer to him and in a low voice, called him a liar. Cameron glared at him, expression turning to neutral just as Gary continued. "It's important that we talk _with_ Dr. Rosen, and not at him, or worse, about him. He's awake now, so-."

'For now,' Steve thought to himself as he surreptitiously added more than sugar to the cup to proffer the patient in the other room.

"Just let me push him, get him to see reason," Nina repeated.

"You're not pushing me, Nina" Lee said, startling the group. "And no, I'm not changing my mind about this. Actually, your discussion's changed my mind on a few other things."

Cameron spoke up first. "You're right, Doc. We don't have the right to try and tell you what to do and not to do. However, I think it should be one of us taking this risk with you, supporting you. Not Jinks, not-."

"_None_ of you is taking this risk with me," Lee said. "Nina, I can't afford you getting so…reactive to what happened. Rachel, it would kill me to know you'd endure this – literally. Cameron…you've Tyler."

"And he has his mother," the other man retorted. "You should-."

"You're _his father_. A parent can never dismiss their child. Never." Lee saw the diplomatic reserve in Bill's posture. He, along with Gary, hadn't tried to turn this into something more than it was. "Bill, thank you for keeping the team together."

Bill said, "This is family, Doc. Just tell us what you need."

Lee knew it was hard to say, but easier for him to do it this way. "I'd like everyone in the other room – except for Vanessa, Steve…and Gary. Please."

* * *

><p>Steve held one of the two wedding bands in his purple-gloved hand. "These were the wedding rings of Jose Manuel Rodriguez Delgado's grandparents. They had such a strong, seemingly telepathic connection; it's what spurned his interest into the human mind." Dr. Rosen nodded until he could hear him no more as the enhanced tea lulled him to a semi-sleep.<p>

Due to Gary's persistence when the others left, Steve admitted Bill into the room. Yes, the Warehouse agent suspected there was a way for two to enter a single person's memory. However, he wasn't as bold to try the procedure that way until Gary's arguments – no, lines of logic, the young man decided, made perfect sense to include the former FBI agent.

"These are Eleanor Porter's sunglasses, to see everything, and I mean _everything_ in the darkness," Steve told Bill as he sat down in the chair Gary once occupied. "You'll be able to see it happen and more. I'm limited to Lee's direct experience. You're ready?"

Bill nodded, placing a hand over Steve's once the second ring was put on.

* * *

><p>Bill took in the details of the familiar detention cell at Binghamton, curious to see Agent Sullivan and a tactical rep in the room with Rosen. The torn clothes, missing shoe and disheveled hair explained plenty of how security treated him on the way from the congressional hearing.<p>

"I don't see how you're going to get away with this," Rosen said, coughing into his handkerchief. Bill's pulse quickened at the sight of blood on it. "My team-."

"Is the least of your concerns, Lee," Agent Sullivan said coolly. "Right now, we're going to keep things nice and simple. Yes and no questions." She folded her arms as she added, "Do we have an understanding?"

Lee stood cautiously and said, "What power allows you to-?"

Sullivan gave the slightest of nods and the tactical soldier backhanded Rosen squarely in the back with his baton.

"Why do you make me do that, Lee?" Sullivan gave a smirk as she dismissed the soldier, leaving the two of them alone, Rosen's eyes watering in pain, his glasses now on the floor.

With deliberate slowness, Sullivan crushed the glasses underfoot. "Here are a couple of scenarios for you to ponder. First, I bring Mr. Bell and Ms. Pirzad in here, the latter to Building Seven – see how long they last."

"No," Rosen breathed.

She continued as if he had never spoken. "Second, I can take either Hicks or Harken and have one of them assassinate you. Wouldn't be that hard, considering that's how you added Hicks to your team – away from our custody. What's sweet about that is you'd never know when, where or how he would kill you. Harken only needs to be told to shoot you quickly."

Rosen shook his head, eyes shifting from Sullivan to the door. "You-."

"You're right – I forgot Ms. Theroux. By the time we're done, you'll be begging her to push you to your death."

Bill watched as Sullivan stepped outside of the room, closing the door, he saw the device propped on a chair. Inwardly, the former FBI agent groaned, aware of the pain the device caused; feeling pity for Jinks who would experience it the way Rosen did.

From the 'safer' side of the soundproof room, wearing shades, Sullivan activated the stun device that Skylar Adams had disabled Rosen's team and a hallway full of federal agents. Rosen curled up on the floor by the time Sullivan turned it off.

Bill tightened his fists as he watched Sullivan and tactical strip Rosen down, redressing him in 'Binghamton Gray' sweats – minus socks and shoes. "Take him to Section 8," she ordered.

* * *

><p>It pained Bill seeing Rosen settling into Jessica Elkhart's embrace; seeing how desperate and dependent the doctor was of one who could just as easily kill him as comfort him. And yet that moment of peace lasted quite a while, surprisingly. Even as the fake Rachel's cries for help rang throughout the space, Jessica tried to console him by saying it wasn't Rachel. Bill pondered that a moment. Was it sincerity on Jessica's part in telling him that or was she actively involved in trying to get Rosen to lose any sense of reality?<p>

He had to hand it to the doc on his creative attempt to try and keep track of the passage of time with something as simple as keeping the water bottle lids. Of course, tactical responded by withhold water from him until the lids were turned in. The ingenious of keeping the plastic rings just below the lids had promise – until tactical manipulated the number tucked away between mattress and sheet – adding or removing rings at whim.

The agent committed to memory what faces he could see, finding it interesting how each of them was supplied with night-vision wear to move about with silent ease. Rosen never would have stood a chance, Bill thought, wondering how similar the torment would have been had any of the other team members were held in such a space.

The filing in and out of tormentors opened Bill's eyes as to how many truly dangerous alphas existed. Yes, he had his reasons to dislike, distrust and disapprove of Red Flag's tactics; however, under Anna's guidance and others like her, things were kept to a minimum in terms of murder, relatively speaking. Then again the 'treatment' given to the alphas here probably only made things worse, magnifying the horrors of their talents, fueling their fury and focusing both on whomever the D.O.D. decided to declare war on.

That included Dr. Lee Rosen.

"What about Skylar," Sullivan asked.

"You killed Marcus," Rosen retorted.

That particular, often-repeated exchange went back and forth for a few minutes before Rosen found himself flat on his back on the hard floor, tactical kicking him.

Bill's adrenaline rushed as he watched the rest of the interrogation and imprisonment to its bitter end – Rosen tossed into his house in the middle of the night – the night Bill, Rachel and Gary found him in the pool.

* * *

><p>Lee opened his eyes, surprised yet relieved to see Bill looking back at him; Gary standing beside his partner with a triumphant smile.<p>

"You're awake, Dr. Rosen," Gary said, smile widening. "It was my idea that Steve find a way to share. Bill's the strongest, so he was my choice to protect you."

Lee nodded slowly, uncertain now how to take the revelation that his most horrific nightmare had been witnessed by one on his team. Yet, Bill was the best choice for many different reasons. Before he could say anything, Steve gave a meaningful look his way – no words found to express the experience. Lee nodded once more, the gesture carrying more than just 'thanks.'

Vanessa checked both of the young men's vitals; dismissing them when she was satisfied there were no adverse effects. The patient remained seated, worn and stunned by what was recalled. Gary held Lee's hand, providing a sense of stability as Lee tried to decide what the next move should be.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to the reviewer, the followers and the beta-readers. This story might not have been finished otherwise. Now, on to a possible sequel (maybe).

After grabbing drinks from the fridge, and a quick glance exchanged between Bill and Rachel, Bill and Steve went into the garage to debrief; Bill leaning against the pick-up truck, Steve resting on the bumper of the camper.

"You're sure you're all right," Bill asked. "I mean it's one thing for Rosen to survive it over that period of time, but you going through _all_ of it in less than-."

Steve emptied half of his bottle before answering. "It was painful. I thought my bosses were bad, but the people you work for are evil. Why are you still there?"

"There's one person left there I still trust." Bill scoffed as he knew both of them knew the half-truth of the remark. "That, um, Fargo thing, or whatever. Do you have it with you?"

Steve pulled the Farnsworth from his pocket. "Agent Cley?" Bill nodded and Steve made the call to Claudia Donovan who helped create a secure connection. As the younger man eavesdropped on the conversation – something Bill didn't seem to mind – Steve wrote down his contact information and slid it over.

Bill found a larger piece of paper and included not on his contact info, but the location to the team's new hiding place.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Lee said, "for staying together, despite this. It means more to me than you'll ever know. I can only imagine what you've had to endure now that the curtains have been drawn back, the 'Great Oz' on both sides revealed.<p>

"You've all changed, for the better. I can't quite explain it, but each of you has grown stronger in your own way. Maintain that, nurture that. Whether or not the war has been 'stopped' is too early to say.

"I can only imagine what you and your families have gone though, what my actions have put into motion against you. Don't take the strength of family for granted. Be thankful for it. Every day."

Lee and the others gathered in the living room by the time Bill and Steve returned. He saw something akin to a newfound bond between the former government agents, one that could hopefully serve them well for a long time to come.

Nina said, "I say we go back to the offices tomorrow and finish them off and then-."

"Can you think of a sure-fire way for us being followed," Cameron countered. "Worse, we'd be Building 7 candidates for sure if not Red Flag's-."

"What about our families," Rachel asked. "We can't just-."

Sighing, Lee brought two fingers to his lips, preparing to end this 'fight' before sunrise. Bill's booming voice beat him to it.

"We leave tonight. End of discussion," Bill said.

Lee watched Vanessa watch Steve who studied Bill. From what the former leader had gathered Bill spoke the truth. That didn't completely put Lee at ease. "Bill, your car-."

Nina shook her head vehemently. "You're not coming with us, Lee?"

"I didn't say that." Lee knew he'd go in the opposite direction of his team, but he wasn't going to admit that yet. "Bill, your car will fit in the garage where the camper's parked. We'll trade the vehicles out, leave in that."

He turned towards the kitchen, his face falling as he took in the state of the green-room and the remains of the garden. "First, let's prepare a feast…with whatever remains."

Before the others could step in, Vanessa stopped them with a headshake. "The others can find a way to be useful," she said, a reassurance to Lee, a masked order for the others."

Lee's seemingly jovial manner returned even as his voice faltered. "Talk to me," he said with a nervous laugh. "We haven't had a 'proper talk' in so long and I feel like Rip Van Winkle as far as your lives go."

* * *

><p>Vanessa watched her patient, her friend, with extreme caution. She wasn't a shrink, but even she knew what he was attempting to do as he prepared a cold meal on one counter and prepared small care packages on the other. There was distraction and there was denial. Right now, the good alpha doctor manipulated both masterfully.<p>

The logistics of their escape came up, Bill mentioning how many people could fit in the car; Rachel focused on practical matters for the trip; Gary stating the odds of their handlers and foes finding them unless they successfully fell off the grid.

Cameron approached Steve for assistance that Nina promptly canceled. Throughout it all, Lee merely listened like a parent familiar yet caring about a teenager's rant about injustices in their world.

Vanessa felt a pain in her heart as she realized what Lee was doing, still deterring the others from the impending distance. Nina and Cameron might not have been able to push or force Lee, but Vanessa had no such connections at risk here. She could stand her ground against the team; she could hold her own with Lee.

Cameron and Bill armed themselves, backtracking to the front and back doors, respectively, before inspecting the outer perimeter of the house. Gary, Rachel and Steve inspected the vehicle for any tracking devices as Nina put some of the bags – including those containing the parchment, notebook and laptop in the back.

"It's impeccable," Nina remarked. "Vehicle's clean," Rachel and Gary said in unison. Bill and Cameron rejoined the group, giving the 'all clear' sign.

"Good," Lee said, "a clean escape." He and Bill went into the house, presumably to get the last of the bags.

* * *

><p>"Bill-."<p>

Harken stopped him, not wanting to hear what he already knew in his gut. "You're not coming with us, are you," he said trying to mask his disappointment and disapproval.

Rosen shook his head. "That's-."

"It's one thing to keep the team together. But this – it'll take everything Gary and I have – families not withstanding. That and we've already lost you once."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Bill." There was a pleading tone to Rosen's voice. As Bill studied the other man, it occurred to him just how much the whole weekend had affected him – that and so much more. "What- What you…saw. I'm not comfortable with the others learning about it. Do you know what I mean?"

Bill gave a sympathetic and apologetic smile. "I got you, Doc. That kind of vulnerability can be naked to the soul. They won't know-."

"I mean to say…I trust _you_ to know what and when they'll need to know." He cleared his throat. "I won't be far behind you. Not really."

"Right," Bill said, suspecting the worst, feeling envious that Calder probably knew about the plan. "And what do you intend to do, Doc? Take on D.O.D., Red Flag or Stanton Parish alone?"

Rosen gave a wry smile. "I'm not _that_ crazy, Bill. I just…I need a bit of time alone."

"No disrespect, Doc, but that isolation and sensory deprivation you dealt with in Section 8 _did_ drive you crazy. I'll get the others to give you space once we get to where we're going. From what Cley told me-."

"I think I know where Nathan has in mind. And I appreciate your offer, Bill – really, I do. It's just… I need some time."

Vanessa stood in the living room, her hands in her coat pockets.

Bill couldn't let the weight of another separation ruin their parting. "Maybe I should just tranquilize you now and-."

"Don't you dare," Vanessa said, her hand on her concealed Tesla.

He gave an apologetic smile. "I was only kidding. Seriously, Doc-."

"Bill, go. Keep them safe."

With that, Bill Harken reluctantly left Rosen, hoping against hope that Calder or Jinks could talk some sense into him.

* * *

><p>"How much did you hear," Vanessa asked Steve as she gathered her few belongings; Steve doing the same while Lee was upstairs.<p>

"More than you know and nothing I can remember," Steve said lightheartedly, deliberate in the double-meaning of the remark.

"Liar." She knew who her next 'patient' was going to be, thankful that she wasn't a coroner.

"You two don't have to stay," Lee said, descending with a bag in hand. "I should be fine for one night."

"Humor me," Vanessa told him. "At least let me believe you'll get one decent night's sleep."

Lee smiled. "I can do that. I hope you can respect me in the morning."

"I might," she said laughing. Removing an old World War I wristwatch, she placed it on him. "It was George Kennan's. Always found his way home or to the truth of a matter….when it was time. When you're ready to find your way home, just set the time like so."

Before she could change her mind, Vanessa gave him a peck on the cheek, aware that this might be the last time she would see him.

* * *

><p>Lee Rosen woke just as his guests fell asleep; the three of them in the same room, two on the couches, one on the floor. It wasn't right, what he did to his team. It wasn't right how darkness fell upon them because of his call to light. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.<p>

Then again, neither was life.

He had convinced them that he'd contact one, if not both, of them when he made it to the safe house. He probably meant it, too; he wasn't sure – for security's sake, their sakes.

The darkness had given way to light which now retreated to gray. It was the gray that Lee wanted to make his way through alone. It was the gray that held questions and answers that didn't affect the team or Vanessa or Steve or other alphas. It was the grayness of his life, of his past failures, minor successes that held a possible path he sought now.

Lee Rosen wanted to find the path to the possible rosy future he had hoped for.


End file.
